Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system with multiple sprayers can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers including a rotatable sprayer. The various sprayers can be selectively supplied with liquid via a water supply circuit. The water supply circuit can have a conduit with an inlet that connects to the household water supply in order to selectively supply water to the dishwasher for treating soiled dishes within the tub. The conduit coupling the water supply inlet to the tub can be provided with an actuatable valve to selectively control liquid flow through the conduit. Malfunction or failure of the valve to shut off the flow of water through the valve can result in excess water flowing into the tub of the dishwasher.